Various aspects of the present invention relate to decorative systems and, more particularly, to collapsible decorative systems.
Decorative systems are widely used during holidays, festivals, and in celebrations. Oftentimes decorative systems are fixed objects, such that they cannot be broken down or collapsed. Over time, manufacturers and suppliers have realized the need to fold or collapse decorative systems for storage and/or shipping reasons.
In particular, one problem with decorative systems is that their shipping costs are often higher because they tend to be bulky, as shipping costs are now commonly associated both with weight and size of the container housing the decorative system.